The inclusion of many storage devices, input devices, output devices, sensors and other types of hardware in a computing device can affect the overall cost and performance of the computing device. In many cases, a user of the computing device may not use, need, or take advantage of all of the available hardware and computing power of the computing device. In addition, much of what a user may use or run on a computing device (e.g., software applications, files, video content) can be included in and stored on the cloud on one or more servers remote from the computing device. In these cases, a user may only need a way to take lower-cost, available hardware (e.g., a display device or monitor, a mobile phone, a tablet) and interface it to the cloud to run applications and access files and content stored in the cloud.